1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hoses and fittings and, more particularly, is concerned with a sleeve for a hose coupling.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices related to the present invention have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,030 dated Aug. 22, 2008, Nader, et al. disclosed a tubular coupling. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,999,700 dated Sep. 12, 1991, Smith disclosed a coupling for a flared end including inner and outer sleeve elements. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,257 dated Mar. 2, 1971, Nowosadko disclosed a tapered pipe joint. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,825 dated Jun. 20, 1978, Butler disclosed a taper type joint. In U.S. Pat. No. 7,452,004 dated Nov. 18, 2008, Hayakawa disclosed a pipe connecting structure. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,766 dated Apr. 28, 1970, Kessler, et al., disclosed a welded joint for pipe having internal coating.
While these devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.